Inevitable: Orange -head stories
by Rukia Kuichiki
Summary: She writes, he reads. They meet, they die. ... or maybe not, i don't know yet. IchiRuki *-*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, it's Kubo Tite's..**

**This is my first FanFiction, hope you like it guys, please R&R .. :)**

**And sory for any grammar mistakes.**

Chapter 1

One winter's evenings, the thick and heavy clouds was swallowing the tiny sun, the dark atmosphere gave her the desire to fall asleep, the last faded ray of light is trying to reach out through the blurry wet glass window of her chamber, Rukia was slowly typing random things in her computer feeling bored from spending the whole day in her apartment.  
It was her job to write though, so When she gets bored, which happens so often, she reach to her colored papers and start drawing Chappies, or just allow her mind to wonder in other worlds, while watching the small drops of rain gathering slowly.  
Snap back to reality, Rukia tries her best to focus on her task, but nothing comes out, she was still stoke in that lonely sentence she wrote three days ago.

_**"Tall orange-haired man, with glasses covering his amber brilliant eyes, stands in the entrance of The University of Tokyo. like a golden status in the middle of the …." **_

She couldn't find the right words to finish the beginning of her story. She started to re-read her words over and over again, till it made no sense at all, and for a second thought she had the feeling to write a whole different thing.

"No... This doesn't look perfect" she mumbled, "I need a new beginning" ..

Heading to her bed, Rukia throw herself on it after three sleepless nights of wondering through the empty streets of Karakura city, and very eventfully mornings, heading to a gallery was held in the History of Art Museum near her apartment, going to Cinema, reading new books, travelling through time.

-hold on on that, time travel! you ask me; Hell yes, reading, is way of time travel-

Looking for some inspiration, but she gave up eventually, _'I need to end this draft soon, or else i have to deal with an angry Unohana, I have only two weeks left'_ she thought while scattering her raven hair.  
Her cell phone rings, the ringing tone brooks the silence, she had been in that silence long enough to feel frustrate against every single sound that may disturb her, even her own voice.  
Setting at the edge of her bed she took the phone from the night table. Looking at the ID caller for couple minutes gave her the feeling of 'don't answer on that creepy brother of yours'.  
-but hello, her brother you say!, 'not answering' is not an option right now, thank you very much-  
_'a call can coast you your life, huh!'_ she said to herself in a sarcastic tone, before answering.

"Hello brother" said trying to act normal and series.  
"Rukia..." replied with his usual cold tone, "the elders are coming this weekend get ready."  
"Yes brother; I will." With no other words, the line went dead.

**"He was in his last year in University studying physics, doing his best to achieve his dreams, he was a genius, his degrees never goes down the second rank..." ****  
**_'Hell he was !, like there's someone like that in here, this place is full of guys who only thinks about how to get the attention of girls, no one care about his future, on one make plans for his life, they just go through it with their empty minds like a giant stupid monsters. Maybe i should re-write this later, just to be more realistic'_.. she was whispering to herself while re-reading that part.

**"On the other hand, he was handsome; a mixture of paradox, he had very warm features with a hard look in his eyes..., his ignited eyes, they were burning, they go through souls, like he wasn't looking to people, but looking through them. With a gentle smile crossing his face. That made him unexpectable, you can see him laugh, a sarcastic one****, or smiling his weird/beautiful smile, but you can never know when he gets angry or sad or being nerves, you can never know what's in his mind. He was a very shy person when it comes to deal with strangers and especially with girls, So most of the time he was isolated.**

whispering again, _'seriously girl!, isolated?, did u ever met someone isolated, since you yourself are isolated in this hell-hole u call apartment, duh! ... okay, okay, u must re-write this one too obviously, sooo how about you write a new different story, huh?... shut up, i'm keeping it like this, he's my character not yours.' _

**" with a very pure soul, one of those people whom you can easily tell what kind of souls they have, you know what they say: "eyes are the windows to the soul", right!, and his soul was an innocent one, like five years old child, that you wonder, "was he a human?" can you ever touch him with the edge of Your finger without breaking him, his fragility was unique, and somehow it created his though character."**

_'This looks good, for the first time. you can keep it like this. ... shut the hell up, i'm not taking your opinion, this one is perfect and i don't need you to tell me, duh..'_She lost her thoughts again after her long stupid fights/discutions with herself, and on that point she just gave up and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning, Rukia stood in front of the mirror and fixed her eyeliner, the last thing she needed to do before going to work. She glanced at the clock in her living room it was 07:30.

_'I'll mange to have a nice breakfast with Momo today, her shift stars at 08:30 so we have plenty of time'_ she thought and smiled to her reflection in the mirror.

7 minutes walking was all the time she needed to arrive to the train station, the train comes at 07:43, and after one station, she finds herself at her work.

When Rukia, reached the cafeteria she found her friend Momo waiting in their usual table,"Morning Momo" said Rukia with a big grin on her face, Momo stood up and hugged her friend, "Good morning Rukia, you're early today!".

The two girls got their coffee and started their day with the usual talk about their life, then they went to work, Rukia usually stops by the hospital where Momo works as a nurse, and greets her friends, Dr. Abarai Renji a friend that Rukia knew through Momo, when she first began her training as a nurse in the hospital, they weren't very close though, till he moved to live in the apartment opposite to her's. And there was Dr. Nanao Ise they were friends since high school.

and finally there was Dr. Ukitake Jushiro Rukia's . The last couple months Rukia didn't had the time to go visit them, _'I have to make up for not seeing them much lately, Momo told me there was a new doctor came last month, i think i have to say a very late __"__Hi" perhaps'_ she thought, " mmm... i can't remember his name.. mm .. Something about strawberry" mumbled while pressing the bottom of the elevator.

Rukia worked in a magazine called "Seireitei", and it was sponsored by her brother's company, she worked in a office in the fifth floor, along with two other co-workers, a breasted women with a golden-orange hair, and grey ayes, called Rangiko Matsomoto, beauty was her only concerne , that's why she was the responsible about the fashion along with the beauty section in the magazine. The other co-worker was Hesagi Shuihe a tall man, with a "96" tattoo in his face, he used to teach sport in some high school in a tiny town north japan, then he moved to Karakura after his mother died, and he had to family left but his younger sister , she was studying in the same high school he worked at, and came with him to Karakura, to study material scince in collage, Shuihe was responsible of the sport section.

The last three months Rukia was asked by Unohana to write short stories about a specific topics each month, February was about "Carnival", two weeks left, and she didn't write any new story yet.

\- Good morning peopel.. she said when she entered her office.

\- Mornin' Darliiiin' .. sang Rangiko while coloring her nails with a white-blue color, that matched her fluffy blouse, "you look pretty today, as always" she added, eventually.

\- "Oohayo, princess.. great to see you smile Kuchiki" said Hesagi.

\- "Thank you Ran", replied Rukia while taking her place behind her disk, "Thank you Hesa-san, Good Morning for u too" continue with a smile, and another exhaust day is about to start.

Later in 05:53 pm, most of the magazine worker already left their offices towards their homes, some were just delivering complete articles ready to be published, Rukia was still in her office not finished with reading and correcting the last chapter of the novel they are currently publishing in the magazine yet, that was her second task, to edit the novels they receive from writes who write for their magazine through emails.

The sky was cloudy and dark, it was a cold evening, _'I didn't bring an umbrella'_ she thought while watching the dark sky from her place near the window. She decided to stay for another hour since there is no one waiting for her back home, she lives by herself, no boyfriend, no husband, no family, she felt blessed that she don't have any responsibilities, until her phone ring, and it was Momo:

\- "Rukia where the hell are you for god's sake?" Momo said screaming from the other end of the line, "still in the office, aren't you?"

\- "anuuuu.. hhhhh i guess i forgot about the dinner tonight, sorry Momo but i'm really busy right now." said Rukia acting innocent.

\- "YOU ARE NOT, I'm your friend Rukia you can't lie to me. I know you'r saying that Couse you don't want to be surrounded by people, what the hell Rukia? get out of your miserable life and try to enjoy yourself for once".

Seconds of silence went between the two girls, and finally Momo sight and said in ordering tone "dinner tonight, 07:00 pm, i need you here because someone special is coming, no need for excuses, see you later, bye bye." .."But Momo ..." Rukia couldn't complete her complaining cause the line went dead already. _'No, there is no point in trying to call her back, I have to go, god how much I hate when she force me to do so.'_ Rukia thought angrily .

Later that night Rukia found herself in the middle of the biggest restaurant in the city. Not very far from the magazine. With Momo and her boyfriend Toshiro Hitsogaia one of the business collaborates of Byakuya Kuchiki. Rngiko and her boyfriend Gin Ichimaro, who works as a lawyer in the high court in Tokyo. Renji and his girlfriend Tatuski Arisawa, a karate teacher in All Girls high school in Karakura, and Nanao. While the "special person" Momo talked about earlier was nowhere to be found, and that what pissed Rukia off so much, "what the hell do you mean 'he apologized for family affairs'? So it's okay for him to 'not to come' and I'm not allowed to? And who the hell is he anyway?" Rukia said angrily, Momo felt bad but replied, "He is not just anyone, and you will thank me later I promise." Rukia huffed and just ate her food. An hour later, she was in front of her apartment saying "good night" to Renji and his girlfriend who both lived in the apartment opposite to hers.

Next morning 05:00 am the alarm goes on, with her heavy sleepy eyes Rukia sets up in the edge of her bed, and turns her alarm off, yawning while heading to the bathroom, take a shower, dress up, and goes to work, as usual.


End file.
